


Reunions

by FrozenMemories



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26658940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenMemories/pseuds/FrozenMemories
Summary: Just a drabble inspired by the hug we've seen in the finale trailer.
Relationships: Eric Jackson/Nathan Miller
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Reunions

"We've gotta stop meeting like this," Miller mumbles into the collar of Jackson's jacket, while savoring the reassuring touch of his partner's strong, warm hand cupped around the back of his head.

Jackson lets our a soft huff. 

"Like what?" he asks.

After a deep inhale of Jackson's scent Miller slowly pulls back, his eyes roaming over Jackson's face again, to make sure he really isn't dreaming. 

"Like reuniting after being separated onto different planets. Without knowing where you are and if you're hurt," he tries to convey the sheer level of anxiety he went through, "One day I may not be able to find you again," he adds, voice cracking. 

Jackson's thumbs draw soothing circles around his jawline and he mirrors the look with his own desperate eyes, then leans forward and presses their foreheads together, so firmly their noses are squeezed against each other, too.

"I will always find you, baby," he whispers with determination and tips Miller's head back to cover his lips in a tender kiss.


End file.
